Episode 1 (series 2)
Episode 1 (series 2) is the first episode of London's Burning's second series. It was first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 22 October 1989. This was the first episode to feature Blue Watch wearing their blue Nomex suits. In the previous seven episodes, they had worn their silver-buttoned black tunics with yellow leggings. Episode Summary Blue Watch have a photo taken with ADO Petrie who is retiring from the Brigade. Maggie is in tears, despite Bayleaf pointing out that the ADO is only retiring. Josie is tasked with buying his leaving present and Sicknote starts a no smoking campaign. Kevin's mum phones the station. His younger brother Micky has been bunking off school again. The watch are called to a blaze at a hostel, where one of the guests has started a fire while cooking in the room. Tate lectures one of the occupants (cooking in the rooms is against the rules) but Kevin tries to defend her and gets a reprimand by Tate. Blackwall are assisted at the blaze by Borough Street. Tony overhears their Leading Fireman, Scouser, being racially abusive towards a black fireman, Maddox. Hallam is due to take charge of Borough Street's Blue Watch while their Station Officer is away. Sicknote moans about the damages of smoking as Vaseline smokes right in front of him. Elsewhere, Bayleaf and Hallam smoke in the gents. Bayleaf confides that he now only sees Melanie one weekend a month. Hallam invites Bayleaf round to dinner, at Sandra's request. Dorothy takes part in a 'Grab For Grub' race in a Hypermarket, in a bid to win a house. She doesn't win the house and also gets injured for her trouble. To make matters worse, she failed to even grab some decent food, as Tony points out. A man with an interest in bondage is tied up by his female escort, who then breaks her ankle, leaving him trapped in a room. The watch have to free him, whilst struggling to conceal their giggles. Hallam and Bayleaf go to a wine bar, where they find Vaseline moonlighting as a barman. Hallam reveals to Bayleaf that Sandra has also invited Clare over, a fireman's widow. As the four have dinner, it becomes apparent that Sandra is intent on matchmaking, and persuades Bayleaf to give Clare a lift home. Kevin finds Micky hanging around with his mates and tells him that he will make him attend school tomorrow. Clare and Bayleaf realise they have been set up by Sandra. They nonetheless get along and Bayleaf suggests they go out for a meal. The next day, Kevin personally takes Micky to school and consequently arrives late for work. Tate wants an explanation from Kevin for being late and Kevin says he overslept. Tate warns him about his attitude. The Watch are called to Micky's school but it is a hoax call, made by Micky and his friends. That evening, Kevin confronts Micky and and bickers with his sister Venetia, who defends Micky. Bayleaf has Melanie for the weekend. She wants to stay with him permanently and gets upset when he says she's not allowed to. George and Malcolm moonlight as drivers for Cyril. George picks up a pretty woman named Julia at a wedding, but is unable to get her to talk to him. Malcolm has more success and reveals she is a librarian who likes poetry. George approaches her and asks her out, but she flatly turns him down. Charisma once again tries to persuade Donna to leave his house, but she is intransigent and asks whether his compensation money has come through yet. George joins the library. The watch are not enjoying their meal. Bayleaf reveals that it is full of tomato soup, courtesy of Dorothy. George is pining for Julia, which annoys Tate. Malcolm calls it love-at-first-sight-itus. The watch resolve to help George win her heart. The next day Julia reads out a 16th century poem George has sent her (via Malcolm) and is touched. Marion tries to discuss baby names but Vaseline is not interested and tells her that as it is her baby, she can call it what she likes. George reveals that he didn't understand a word of the poem, but it impressed Julia. Next, they ask a favour from Sicknote. He stands behind a tree outside Julia's apartment singing "If I Loved You" from Carousel while George mimes to it. Bayleaf, Tony and Malcolm are in hysterics as they watch from the car. It works and Julia blows George a kiss. George hugs Sicknote, who then starts singing "On the Street Where You Live" and has to be dragged away. George takes a bundle of philosophy books back to the library. Julia comments on his varied interests and his wonderful singing voice. She asks him out for a date on Friday. A fire erupts at the hostel again, but this time it engulfs the majority of the building. As Blue Watch arrive, some occupants become desperate and jump from windows. A woman drops her baby, then jumps. Maddox from Borough Street is just about to enter the blaze, when Tony notices that his DSU is missing off his BA. The watch are called out to another hoax call at Micky's school. Cast Appearances Clare Wilson, Julia, Dulcie Medhurst, Venetia Medhurst, Micky Medhurst, Desmond Maddox and Scouser make their first appearances. Frank Petrie Make his last appearance. Gallery File:22281575 1087642198039630 2482108178334771612 n.jpg Maggie on Camera.jpg Blue Watch.jpg Sidney and Petrie.jpg Frank Petrie.jpg Bayleaf.jpg Sicknote's campaign.jpg Sub on the Phone.jpg Kevin's mum.jpg Kevin 1.jpg Fire Engine.jpg Council accommodation Hostel.jpg LB S2 E1 Hostel.jpg Cook fire hostel.jpg Hostel cook fire.jpg Borough Street Appliance.jpg Bourgh Street.jpg|Borough Street Station Officer File:London's Burning series 2 Episode 1 Connors and Maddox-0.jpg Tony Hallam and Borough St SO.jpg Borough Street Station Officer.jpg Tony Sanderson.jpg SO Tate and Hostel guest.jpg Bayleaf and Kevin.jpg Somking or No Smoking.jpg LB S2 E1.jpg Mrs Tooley.jpg Mr Osbourne.jpg Blue Watch and Mr Osborne.jpg Funny Blue Watch.jpg Grab a Grub Race.jpg Dorothy in Grab for Grub.jpg Tony and Dorothy.jpg Tony and Dorothy 1.jpg Bayleaf and John Hallam.jpg Vaseline Wine bar.jpg Emmerdale on London's Burning.jpg Venetia.jpg Kevin's sister Venetia.jpg Venetia 1.jpg Kevin 2.jpg Venetia 2.jpg Kevin and his mum.jpg Bayleaf and Hallam.jpg Bayleaf meet Claire at Hallams.jpg Sandra.jpg Claire.jpg Kevin 3.jpg Micky and his pals.jpg Kevin and Micky and gang.jpg Kevin's Brother Micky.jpg Claire and Bayleaf.jpg Kevin's Car.jpg Micky's pals.jpg George and Malcolm.jpg Bayleaf 1.jpg File:Nudd5r3cvamjibhjbsq7.jpg Roll Call.jpg File:22308937 1087642698039580 8356541175628074019 n.jpg Kevin turn up late.jpg Micky and his pals Hoax Call.jpg Appliances at School S2 E1.jpg Micky.jpg Micky and Venetia.jpg Bayleaf and Melanie.jpg Malcolm and George.jpg Julia.jpg Julia1.jpg Bayleaf and Melanie at Cafe.jpg Bayleaf and Melanie hug.jpg Wedding s2 e1.jpg George meet Julia.jpg Charisma letter from Doreen.jpg Charisma Donna s2e1.jpg File:MV5BMjIwYjU5MjctMTU5Mi00NzMyLTlkNDgtMjhhNDg0YjIyYTJmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg George S2 E1.jpg Mess Room.jpg What is up with him.jpg Blue Watch at Pub.jpg Julia 2.jpg Marion s1e2.jpg George singing.jpg George Sicknote.jpg Julia 3.jpg George singing 2.jpg Sicknote singing the neighbourhood.jpg George and Julia Library.jpg George smiling.jpg Commander's Gift.jpg ADO Frank Petrie farewell to London Fire Brigade.jpg Commander Petrie's retirement.jpg Maggie present to Petrie.jpg Appliance.jpg Ferndown Hostel.jpg Fire at Hostel.jpg Ladders up.jpg Kevin 4.jpg Fire at Hostel 1.jpg Woman in distress at Hostel.jpg Panic Hostel guests.jpg Fire Engine at Hostel.jpg Maddox on BA DSU missing.jpg Tony on BA Control.jpg Maddox.jpg Connors.jpg Man trapped on top of Hostel.jpg Station Officer Tate s2 e1.jpg Man trapped.jpg File:S2 Ep1.png Fire inside hostel 1.jpg Fire inside hostel.jpg fireman on the Ladder.jpg Kevin and the bodies.jpg Kevin 5.jpg Sub Hallam radio control after hostel fire.jpg Tony sort the hose s2 e1.jpg Borough Street Maddox and Station Officer.jpg John Hallam.jpg Tony s2e1.jpg Blackwall.jpg Hoax Call 2nd time.jpg Hoax Call 2nd time 1.jpg 2